Guess Who?
by InsideMyBrain
Summary: I will write a poem on one character from Hetalia without mentioning their name. You will try to guess who it is. The first person to guess correctly gets to choose the next person. (No 2Ps, Nyos, or OCs, please!)
1. Poem 1

**So since I finally got my shit together and started working on my other stories, I'm going to indulge in this interactive fic. I saw someone do this for Supernatural, and I thought it would be fun to do one for Hetalia.**

 **How it works is this: each chapter is a poem about a country. The first reviewer to guess the nation correctly gets to pick who I write about next. Have fun!**

* * *

Poem #1

My first is in grain but isn't in bread,

My second is in tomato but isn't in red,

My third is in history but isn't in relics,

My fourth is in fragile but isn't in delicate,

My fifth is in smiles but isn't in happiness,

My last is in fear but isn't in frightfulness.

My whole is a nation who's the star of the show,

I won't come fast but quickly I'll go.

* * *

 _Nations I've Done_


	2. Poem 2

**The answer to the last poem was Italy!**

 **Thanks to SunIsAtMyDoor for choosing this one.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers SunIsAtMyDoor, DragonPancakes673, Meiousei Dark, Forever Prosperous, fangirlHetalia, Golden Mystery, Sporter, Ice Music, Arya Scarlett 14, and guest reviewers Watermeloni, SomeoneKnew, and Efficient!**

* * *

Poem #2

My first is in tea but isn't in coffee,

My second is in queens but isn't in monarchy,

My third is in rock but isn't in mining,

My fourth is in cooking but isn't in dining,

My fifth is in grudge but isn't in hate,

My last is in magic but isn't in fate.

My whole is a nation who's settled down,

No more bloody wars on this ground.

* * *

 _Nations I've Done_

 _Italy_


	3. Poem 3

**The answer to the last poem was England!**

 **Thanks to Red-Hot Habanero for choosing this one.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers Red-Hot Habanero, Forever Prosperous, Arya Scarlett 14, SunIsAtMyDoor, crazypastrygirl, and guest reviewer Sidda!**

 **P.s. this one is really bad. I don't know why I had so much trouble with it, since this one is one of my favourite characters. OK, I'll shut up now.**

* * *

My first is in soft but isn't in down,

My second is in laugh but isn't in frown,

My third is in red but isn't in blood,

My fourth is in German but isn't in Lud,

My fifth is in conquer but isn't in take,

My last is in crack but isn't in break.

My whole is a nation who's no longer one,

My country is gone so now I'm done.

* * *

 _Nations I've Done_

 _Italy_

 _England_


	4. Poem 4

**The answer to the last poem was Prussia!**

 **Thanks to Arya Scarlett 14 for choosing this one.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers Arya Scarlett 14, Lazy Wonderland, NekoRyuuKo, MeltingCandle, Jellybean-chan, StellaLunaHonda1, A Broken Imagi-NATION and guest reviewers asdfghjk, Efficient, and Sidda!**

 **P.s.: Damn, thirty reviews already! I'm so glad you guys are liking this!**

* * *

Poem #4

My first is in South but isn't in hot,

My second is in find but isn't in sought,

My third is in anger but isn't in resentment,

My fourth is in said but isn't in meant,

My fifth is in jealousy but isn't in green,

My last is in sleep but isn't in dream.

My whole is a nation who's tired of being second best,

Only my brother represents our country, and that I detest.

* * *

 _Nations I've Done_

 _Italy_

 _England_

 _Prussia_


	5. Poem 5

**Before I get into the usual intro, I just wanna say this: If you're a guest reviewer, please leave who you want me to do next in your review. If you don't, and your review is the first one, I can't contact you to ask who i should do next!**

 **The answer to the last poem was Romano!**

 **Thanks to Amethystfairy1 for choosing this one.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers Amethystfairy1, nightowlof2, NekoRyuuKo, SomeoneKnew, Alana Fox, Arya Scarlett 14, thatmeddlingkid, HetaliaGirl-21, fandomsforever2003, starpool2, gdesertsand, Diaflower, Twilitsnow, and guest reviewers Guest, SomoneKnew, and flaming fyre!**

 **P.s.: This might be really hard to guess. I know next to nothing about this character, so i just looked on wikipedia. Also, half of these things don't rhyme, but don't kill me for it, i used hard words.**

* * *

Poem #5

My first is in East but isn't in oriental,

My second is in youth but isn't in rebel,

My third is in western but isn't in Europe,

My fourth is in visit but isn't in tourist,

My fifth is in metropolis but isn't in busy,

My last is in fast but isn't in quickly.

My whole is a colony who's been passed to and fro,

I've got news China, you reap what you sow.

* * *

 _Nations I've Done_

 _Italy_

 _England_

 _Prussia_

 _Romano_


	6. Poem 6

**The answer to the last poem was Hong Kong!**

 **Thanks to SomeoneKnew for choosing this one.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers Red-Hot Habanero, SomeoneKnew, A Broken Imagi-NATION, swanduck, Dreams-Wishes-Hopes, nightowlof2, Arya Scarlett 14, Amethystfairy1, magicflyingmintbunnies, Alana Fox, Ice Music, Scientist Zimmena, and guest reviewers Sidda, Guest (x2), Artemis Rogue, Watermeloni, and FlamingFyre!**

* * *

Poem #6

My first is in cold but isn't in shun,

My second is in father but isn't in son,

My third is in leave but isn't in left,

My fourth is in decide but isn't in request,

My fifth is in shy but isn't in emotionless,

My last is in active but isn't in motionless.

My whole is a nation whose viking days are over,

I now have a silent, stoic composure.

* * *

 _Nations I've Done_

 _Italy_

 _England_

 _Prussia_

 _Romano_

 _Hong Kong_


	7. Poem 7

**The answer to the last poem was Sweden!**

 **Thanks to A Broken Imagi-NATION for choosing this one.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers A Broken Imagi-NATION, DragonPancakes673, Creeeper, Sadams, Arya Scarlett 14, Red-Hot Habanero, Taeras, Amethystfairy1, magicflyingmintbunnies, kayoi1234, NekoRyuuKo, Scientist Zimmena, and Ciao-Caelum!**

* * *

Poem #7

My first is in strict but isn't in stern,

My second is in teach but isn't in learn,

My third is in area but isn't in land,

My fourth is in potato but isn't in bland,

My fifth is in organize but isn't in assemble

My last is in same but isn't in resemble.

My whole is a nation whose mistakes still haunt him,

But I still go on, the face of the future not daunting.

* * *

Nations _I've Done_

 _Italy_

 _England_

 _Prussia_

 _Romano_

 _Hong Kong_

 _Sweden_


	8. Poem 8

**The answer to the last poem was Germany!**

 **Thanks to thinkitover for choosing this one.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers Alana Fox, magicflyingmintbunnies, PumpkinKid, Shadowonwater, DragonPancakes673, phoenixlegend, Under Celestial Stars, MeltingCandle, NekoRyuuKo, thatmeddlingkid, Amethystfairy1, speadee, and guest reviewers thinkitover, Layla, Guest, FlamingFyre, Sidda, and Leaffeather!**

* * *

Poem #8

My first is in feared but isn't in scared,

My second is in apart but isn't in spared,

My third is in cute but isn't in loved,

My fourth is in lots but isn't in enough,

My fifth is in pipe but isn't in smoking,

My last is in violence but isn't in provoking.

My whole is a nation who had to be this way,

I can be cruel but that's just how I play.

* * *

Nations _I've Done_

 _Italy_

 _England_

 _Prussia_

 _Romano_

 _Hong Kong_

 _Sweden_

 _Germany_


	9. Poem 9

**The answer to the last poem was Russia!**

 **Thanks to ApplePajama for choosing this one.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers ApplePajama, madison camelia, Scientist Zimmena, Simana, Under Celestial Stars, phoenixlegend, Taeras, NekoRyuuKo, Alana Fox, Amethystfairy1, Arya Scarlett 14, thatmeddlingkid, DragonPancakes673, speadee, Ninilia, PumpkinKid, magicflyingmintbunnies, and guest reviewers Layla, swanduck, and Sidda!**

 **P.S. Thanks for all the reviews guys! Not even at ten chapters yet and there's already 134 reviews! I'm really glad you all like this so much! :D**

* * *

Poem #9

My first is in North but isn't in pole,

My second is in choke but isn't in hold,

My third is in brother but isn't in call,

My fourth is in older but isn't in tall,

My fifth is in tales but isn't in folk,

My last is in troll but isn't in joke.

My whole is a nation who's gone through hard times,

I just want my little brother to know he's mine.

* * *

Nations _I've Done_

 _Italy_

 _England_

 _Prussia_

 _Romano_

 _Hong Kong_

 _Sweden_

 _Germany_

 _Russia_


	10. Poem 10

**The answer to the last poem was Norway!**

 **Thanks to NekoRyuuKo for choosing this one.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers NekoRyuuKo, phoenixlegend, Red-Hot Habanero, Taeras, Alana Fox, Dreams-Wishes-Hopes, Arya Scarlett 14, Meiousei Dark, Simana, pieluvr, swanduck, Under Celestial Stars, thatmeddlingkid, speadee, Scientist Zimmena, Amethystfairy1, SunIsAtMyDoor, and guest reviewers Layla and Sidda!**

 **P.S. Yeah, i know Norway's supposed to be tall, but i couldn't think of things to rhyme. besides he's not as tall as denmark or sweden so i thought it low-key worked.**

 **P.P.S. The last line did sound a bit possessive oops**

* * *

Poem #10

My first is in strong but isn't in perceived,

My second is in took but isn't in seized,

My third is in style but isn't in form,

My fourth is in like but isn't in conform,

My fifth is in phoenix but isn't in fire,

My last is in anxious but isn't in dire.

My whole is a nation who's smarter than you think,

My interests aren't confined to ponies and pink.

* * *

 _Nations I've Done_

 _Italy_

 _England_

 _Prussia_

 _Romano_

 _Hong Kong_

 _Sweden_

 _Germany_

 _Russia_

 _Norway_


	11. Poem 11

**The answer to the last poem was Poland!**

 **Thanks to NarwhalianQueen for choosing this one.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers NarwhalianQueen, NekoRyuuKo, swanduck, Arya Scarlett 14, hades-rules55, MewWinx96, Taeras, Amethystfairy1, Speadee, Simana, Alana Fox, thatmeddlingkid, magicflyingmintbunnies, Ninilia, phoenixlegend, Under Celestial Stars, Anime watcher524, Kadek-is-the-Best, dinosrule101, and guest reviewers Flaming Fyre, Sidda, Layla, and Guest(x2)!**

 **P.S. this one SUCKS.** **I'm sorry**

 **P.P.S. Speadee, nah you didn't offend me, I was just tryna justify why I put that down there. we're cool :D**

* * *

Poem #11

My first is in sea but isn't in view,

My second is in voyage but isn't in adieu,

My third is in tomatoes but isn't in plant,

My fourth is in patience but isn't in tolerant,

My fifth is in years but isn't in days,

My last is in cheerful but isn't in always.

My whole is a nation whose happiness is sometimes fake,

If I'm not careful one day I might break.

* * *

 _Nations I've Done_

 _Italy_

 _England_

 _Prussia_

 _Romano_

 _Hong Kong_

 _Sweden_

 _Germany_

 _Russia_

 _Norway_

 _Poland_


	12. Poem 12

**The answer to the last poem was Spain!**

 **Thanks to swanduck for choosing this one.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers swanduck, Arya Scarlett 14, NekoRyuuKo, Under Celestial Stars, Shadowmaster323, that meddlingkid, kayoi1234, Speadee, Alana Fox, magicflyingmintbunnies, MewWinx96, Amethystfairy1, Ninilia, Yuna53421, Nerdlady Ninaska, W. Summer, Kadek-is-the-Best, hades-rules55, and guest reviewers Taeras, Layla, Guest 1, Guest, and Sidda!**

 **P.S. once again all the characterization I got for this character has been thru fanfics (actually more like one fanfic) and the rhyming sucks but I felt guilty for not updating for a while so here it is.**

* * *

Poem #12

My first is in immature but isn't in young,

My second is in grope but isn't in clung,

My third is in origin but isn't in began,

My fourth is in annoying but isn't in American,

My fifth is in curl but isn't in cowlick,

My last is in South but isn't in tropic.

My whole is a nation who's split in two parts,

North and I were once brothers, but now we have different hearts.

* * *

 _Nations I've Done_

 _Italy_

 _England_

 _Prussia_

 _Romano_

 _Hong Kong_

 _Sweden_

 _Germany_

 _Russia_

 _Norway_

 _Poland_

 _Spain_


	13. Poem 13

**The answer to the last poem was South Korea!**

 **Thanks to Amethystfairy1 for choosing this one.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers Amethystfairy1, Ninilia, Taeras, thatmeddlingkid, Simana, NekoRyuuKo, Alana Fox, Arya Scarlett 14, AllHellBrokeLoose666, phoenixlegend, Yuna53421, BrownieTheFangirl, ArwenTheDumbAuthor, kingdomkeepers77, Nerdlady Ninaska, W. Summer, Tiffany Wave, Speadee, magicflyingmintbunnies, MewWinx96, Fuyu Dragneel, trinityfox420, Kadek-is-the-Best, and guest reviewers Banana, Sidda, Layla, and CiaoFromItaly!**

 **P.S: this was special request from Amethystfairy1. If anyone else wants me to mention something specific about the character, just tell me!**

* * *

Poem #13

My first is in sweet but isn't in sugary,

My second is in flower but isn't in botany,

My third is in wife but isn't in she,

My fourth is in split but isn't in mutiny,

My fifth is in Santa but isn't in reindeer,

My last is in dangerous but isn't in appear.

My whole is a nation who knows how to handle a gun,

Just because I look innocent doesn't mean I can't shoot one.

* * *

 _Nations I've Done_

 _Italy_

 _England_

 _Prussia_

 _Romano_

 _Hong Kong_

 _Sweden_

 _Germany_

 _Russia_

 _Norway_

 _Poland_

 _Spain_

 _South Korea_


	14. Poem 14

**The answer to the last poem was Finland!**

 **Thanks to** **kingdomkeepers77** **for choosing this one.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers** **kingdomkeepers77,** **thatmeddlingkid, Under Celestial Stars, Taeras, pieluvr, swanduck, magicflyingmintbunnies, Red-Hot Habanero, Amethystfairy1, fluffnights, Yuna53421, NekoRyuuKo, phoenixlegend, Speadee, Kadek-is-the-Best, MewWinx96, Simana, Tiffany Wave, Scottish Hills, Shiningpink, Alana Fox, and guest reviewers Guest(x4), Bananaz applez, CiaoFromItaly, Layla, and Sidda!**

* * *

Poem #14

My first is in kind but isn't in cold,

My second is in wise but isn't in old,

My third is in strong but isn't in shown,

My fourth is in possessed but isn't in own,

My fifth is in serve but isn't in slave,

My last is in scars but isn't in forgave.

My whole is a nation who saved his best friend,

If not for my retreat, Poland would end.

* * *

 _Nations I've Done_

 _Italy_

 _England_

 _Prussia_

 _Romano_

 _Hong Kong_

 _Sweden_

 _Germany_

 _Russia_

 _Norway_

 _Poland_

 _Spain_

 _South Korea_

 _Finland_


	15. Poem 15

**The answer to the last poem was Lithuania!**

 **Thanks to Dreams-Wishes-Hopes** **for choosing this one.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers Dreams-Wishes Hopes, PumpkinKid, Ninilia, Amethystfairy1, hades-rules55, Alana Fox, Forever Prosperous, marcorooni, Yuna53421, thatmeddlingkid, swanduck, midnight strikes2005, phoenixlegend, Simana, NekoRyuuKo, Scribe of Nyx, Under Celestial Stars, Master Gamer Card, booklover300001, Poisonlilie, gdesertsand, Tiffany Wave, Flaming Kyuubi-Chan, magicflyingmintbunnies, pieluvr, W. Summer, Red-Hot Habanero, Kadek-is-the-Best, MewWinx96, elfqueen13, Patient Feather,** **and guest reviewers Guest, Emeraldinhereyes, Layla, CiaoFromItaly, and Sidda!**

 **P.S: Sorry for the long wait.**

 **P.P.S: I've probably used most of these rhymes before but i don't actually care.**

* * *

Poem #15

My first is in knife but isn't in blade,

My second is in ribbon but isn't in braid,

My third is in spirits but isn't in drink,

My fourth is in philosophy but isn't in think,

My fifth is in dress but isn't in skirt,

My last is in aggressive but isn't in hurt.

My whole is a nation who loves her brother a bit too much,

The love that he gives me will never be enough.

* * *

 _Nations I've Done_

 _Italy_

 _England_

 _Prussia_

 _Romano_

 _Hong Kong_

 _Sweden_

 _Germany_

 _Russia_

 _Norway_

 _Poland_

 _Spain_

 _South Korea_

 _Finland_

 _Lithuania_


	16. Poem 16

**The answer to the last poem was Belarus!**

 **Thanks to Simana** **for choosing this one.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers Simana, magicflyingmintbunnies, thatmeddlingkid, Taeras, elfqueen13, Dreams-Wishes-Hopes, NekoRyuuKo, Alana Fox, CiaoFromItaly, Amethystfairy1, Under Celestial Stars, midnightstrikes2003, Tiffany Wave, pieluvr, phoenixlegend, Shiningpink, MewWinx96, Nerdlady Ninaska, chiara19, Kadek-is-the-Best, Speadee, cherryfeather101,** **and guest reviewers Gabby, Layla, Sidda, and Guest!**

 **P.S.: There's actually a lot more to Belarus' character than just being in love with Russia. Among other things, she likes ghosts, cardboard boxes and rock music, and she is a good singer and acrobat!**

* * *

Poem #16

My first is in pan but isn't in cook,

My second is in powerful but isn't in look,

My third is in manly but isn't in man,

My fourth is in piano but isn't in Austrian,

My fifth is in ships but isn't in sea,

My last is in marriage but isn't in unfree.

My whole is a nation whose mistake made her strong,

But because of Prussia I wasn't that way for long.

* * *

 _Nations I've Done_

 _Italy_

 _England_

 _Prussia_

 _Romano_

 _Hong Kong_

 _Sweden_

 _Germany_

 _Russia_

 _Norway_

 _Poland_

 _Spain_

 _South Korea_

 _Finland_

 _Lithuania_

 _Belarus_


	17. Poem 17

**The answer to the last poem was Hungary!**

 **Thanks to Dreams-Wishes-Hopes** **for choosing this one.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers Dreams-Wishes-Hopes, Red-Hot Habanero, CiaoFromItaly, Taeras, FANgirlingnarwhal21, NekoRyuuKo, Shiningpink, dkfan24, cherryfeather101, Arya Scarlett 14, Amethystfairy1, Tiffany Wave, Kadek-is-the-Best, magicflyingmintbunnies, fluffnights, idrinkwaterjuicesoda, winxdragonainmebooks, Speadee, MewWinx96, meat-brick, phoenixlegend, Under Celestial Stars, Master Gamer Card, tokyoghoul234,** **and guest reviewers Guest (x2), Layla, and Sidda!**

 **P.S.: Sidda, I phrased it kind of badly, but what I meant by that was when Hungary found out she was female, she decided to act more feminine and go live with Austria. I'm not sure what episode/chapter, but there's a part where she's cleaning up around austria's place and prussia pops up and is like "wanna go hunting" and she says no even though you can tell she wants to. Not that she's not strong because she's female, but because she had to act less strong and more 'feminine' because in that time period it wasn't really accepted for a female to do the same things as males. Wow this is long okay I'll stop here.**

 **P.P.S.: This one is terrible I'm sorry**

* * *

Poem #17

My first is in loud but isn't in shout,

My second is in axe but isn't in clout,

My third is in beer but isn't in wine,

My fourth is in stubborn but isn't in whine,

My fifth is in fight but isn't in row,

My last is in viking but isn't in now.

My whole is a nation who wants to be everyone's friend,

Norge might be cold but I know he won't pretend.

* * *

 _Nations I've Done_

 _Italy_

 _England_

 _Prussia_

 _Romano_

 _Hong Kong_

 _Sweden_

 _Germany_

 _Russia_

 _Norway_

 _Poland_

 _Spain_

 _South Korea_

 _Finland_

 _Lithuania_

 _Belarus_

 _Hungary_


	18. Poem 18

**The answer to the last poem was Denmark!**

 **Thanks to Simana** **for choosing this one.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers Simana, Dreams-Wishes-Hopes, Missingwings, dkfan24, Shiningpink, Scribe of Nyx, Taeras, tokyoghoul234, Arya Scarlett 14, NekoRyuuKo, cherryfeather101, Alana Fox, swanduck, Amethystfairy1, riskybanana, Under Celestial Stars, Determend Doistu, Master Gamer Card, Speadee, Tiffany Wave, NWN Nightwalker Ninja, MewWinx96, FANgirlingnarwhal21,** **and guest reviewers daneaboo, Layla, Sidda, and phoenixlegend!**

 **P.S.: I don't really like doing self promotions, but could you guys go check out my fic All's Fair In Love And War? It's a RoChu, and it's gonna get real intense!**

* * *

Poem #18

My first is in me but isn't in you,

My second is in ideas but isn't in do,

My third is in states but isn't in matter,

My fourth is in big but isn't in fatter,

My fifth is in burgers but isn't in other,

My last is in colony but isn't in brother.

My whole is a nation who wants to be free,

I never meant to break his heart but he just won't see.

* * *

 _Nations I've Done_

 _Italy_

 _England_

 _Prussia_

 _Romano_

 _Hong Kong_

 _Sweden_

 _Germany_

 _Russia_

 _Norway_

 _Poland_

 _Spain_

 _South Korea_

 _Finland_

 _Lithuania_

 _Belarus_

 _Hungary_

 _Denmark_


	19. Poem 19

**The answer to the last poem was America!**

 **Thanks to Missingwings** **for choosing this one.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers Missingwings, dkfan24, Scientist Zimmena, Ninilia, kingdomkeepers77, magicflyingmintbunnies, Arya Scarlett 14, MishaCupcake, booklover30001, NekoRyuuKo, Under Celestial Stars, Shiningpink, cristy157, phoenixlegend, AllHellBrokeLoose666, Alana Fox, CiaoFromItaly, Amethystfairy1, FANgirlingnarwhal21, Speadee, MewWinx96, winxdragonainmebooks, Tiffany Wave, Kadek-is-the-Best,** **and guest reviewers Layla, Rattillica, Sidda, guest, and HetaRosFangirl!**

 **P.S.: the fourth line makes no sense at all rip**

* * *

Poem #19

My first is in forgotten but isn't in meaningless,

My second is in quiet but isn't in powerless,

My third is in maple but isn't in tree,

My fourth is in guard but isn't in thee,

My fifth is in French but isn't in France,

My last is in possibility but isn't in chance.

My whole is a nation whose own brother forgets him,

For me, _who_ is a pseudonym.

* * *

 _Nations I've Done_

 _Italy_

 _England_

 _Prussia_

 _Romano_

 _Hong Kong_

 _Sweden_

 _Germany_

 _Russia_

 _Norway_

 _Poland_

 _Spain_

 _South Korea_

 _Finland_

 _Lithuania_

 _Belarus_

 _Hungary_

 _Denmark_

 _America_


	20. Poem 20

**The answer to the last poem was Canada!**

 **Thanks to Simana** **for choosing this one.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers Simana, kingdomkeepers77, Missingwings, missycanucks, Alana Fox, Yuna53421, booklover30001, ElricGurl the Hetalian, elfqueen13, Shiningpink, Amethystfairy1, NekoRyuuKo, CiaoFromItaly, Kadek-is-the-Best, Tiffany Wave, Under Celestial Stars, FANgirlingnarwhal21, magicflyingmintbunnies, midnight strikes2003, MewWinx96, Starry's Light, winxdragonainmebooks, Speadee, DemigodHalliwell, GameMaker954, MishaCupcake, pheonixlegend,** **and guest reviewers Rain, Layla, Sidda, HetaRosFangirl, and Guest!**

 **P.S.: I couldn't find a better rhyme for harmless.**

* * *

Poem #20

My first is in small but isn't in weak,

My second is in water but isn't in leak,

My third is in birds but isn't in flight,

My fourth is in fire but isn't in ignite,

My fifth is in moody but isn't in resent,

My last is in overlooked but isn't in absent.

My whole is a nation who might be army-less,

But that doesn't mean I'm completely harmless.

* * *

 _Nations I've Done_

 _Italy_

 _England_

 _Prussia_

 _Romano_

 _Hong Kong_

 _Sweden_

 _Germany_

 _Russia_

 _Norway_

 _Poland_

 _Spain_

 _South Korea_

 _Finland_

 _Lithuania_

 _Belarus_

 _Hungary_

 _Denmark_

 _America_

 _Canada_


	21. Poem 21

**The answer to the last poem was Iceland!**

 **Thanks to AwesomeMapleLeaves** **for choosing this one.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers AwesomeMapleLeaves, Dreams-Wishes-Hopes, magicflyingmintbunnies, LifeLeaves, Shiningpink, Missingwings, NekoRyuuKo, Electra-Pandora, Pholly-da, kayoi1234, Aph Native America, Speadee, tokyoghoul234, Ninilia, phoenixlegend, Alana Fox, MewWinx96, Amethystfairy1, Tiffany Wave, Under Celestial Stars, CiaoFromItaly, Fryingpangirl, Kadek-is-the-Best, Simana, NWN Nightwalker Ninja, Butter Lord, SuperheroFangirl, Anilover,** **and guest reviewers Guest (x3), Sidda, Layla, LalalaLilah, and HetaRosFangirl!**

 **P.S.: IM SORRY ITS SO LATE AND IM SORRY IT SUCKS**

 **P.P.S: I'm thinking of maybe doing another interactive story called If You're Watching This, I'm Dead. basically the nations leave behind a bunch of videos before the world ends, and each chapter is them talking to the camera. Reviewers would be able to vote for who I should do next, but it wouldn't be a guessing game like this one. Anyway, just let me know if you'd read that.**

* * *

Poem #21

My first is in shake but isn't in shiver,

My second is in liquor but isn't in liver,

My third is in rabbit but isn't in hop,

My fourth is in talk but isn't in stop,

My fifth is in young but isn't in careless,

My last is in cry but isn't in depress.

My whole is a nation who's afraid most of the time,

What I'm punished for isn't a crime.

* * *

 _Nations I've Done_

 _Italy_

 _England_

 _Prussia_

 _Romano_

 _Hong Kong_

 _Sweden_

 _Germany_

 _Russia_

 _Norway_

 _Poland_

 _Spain_

 _South Korea_

 _Finland_

 _Lithuania_

 _Belarus_

 _Hungary_

 _Denmark_

 _America_

 _Canada_

 _Iceland_


	22. Poem 22

**The answer to the last poem was Latvia!**

 **Thanks to Missingwings** **for choosing this one.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers Missingwings, Ninilia, pieluvr, Simana, Pholly-da, Alana Fox, Electra-Pandora, Fryingpangirl, Amethystfairy1, tokyoghoul234, Kadek-is-the-Best, Lumiax, Speadee, Tiffany Wave, Fire's of the heart, Under Celestial Stars, Shiningpink, Pyrrhic victor,** **and guest reviewers phoenixlegend, Guest, and Sidda!**

 **P.S.: I've used the word 'unfree' before but idc**

* * *

Poem #22

My first is in quiet but isn't in reserved,

My second is in observe but isn't in observed,

My third is in respect but isn't in fear,

My fourth is in serious but isn't in austere,

My fifth is in loyal but isn't in unfree,

My last is in cute but isn't in me.

My whole is a nation who's caught a break,

I've learned from my past mistakes.

* * *

 _Nations I've Done_

 _Italy_

 _England_

 _Prussia_

 _Romano_

 _Hong Kong_

 _Sweden_

 _Germany_

 _Russia_

 _Norway_

 _Poland_

 _Spain_

 _South Korea_

 _Finland_

 _Lithuania_

 _Belarus_

 _Hungary_

 _Denmark_

 _America_

 _Canada_

 _Iceland_

 _Latvia_


	23. Poem 23

**The answer to the last poem was Japan!**

 **Thanks to Arya Scarlett 14** **for choosing this one.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers Arya Scarlett 14, magicflyingmintbunnies, Pholly-da, Caireen Eiocha, Alana Fox, CiaoFromItaly, Lumiax, Tiffany Wave, Taeras, phoenixlegend, Fryingpangirl, Simana, Shiningpink, BrownieTheFangirl, Electra-Pandora, Amethystfairy1, Speadee, Hello. nothing to see here, Kadek-is-the-Best, Under Celestial Stars, Shadowmaster323,** **and guest reviewers HetaRosFangirl, Vivian, Lex,**

 **P.S.: This one sucks so much. I hardly included any common knowledge about the character and one line doesn't even make sense. I'm so sorry guys.**

 **P.P.S.: If You're Watching This, I'm Dead is up. Feel free to request a nation!**

* * *

Poem #23

My first is in old but isn't in bitter,

My second is in brother but isn't in babysitter,

My third is in plush but isn't in soft,

My fourth is in cool but isn't in frost,

My fifth is in luck but isn't in believe,

My last is in persuade but isn't in deceive.

My whole is a nation who's seen things others can't comprehend,

4,000 years I've been trying to contend.

* * *

 _Nations I've Done_

 _Italy_

 _England_

 _Prussia_

 _Romano_

 _Hong Kong_

 _Sweden_

 _Germany_

 _Russia_

 _Norway_

 _Poland_

 _Spain_

 _South Korea_

 _Finland_

 _Lithuania_

 _Belarus_

 _Hungary_

 _Denmark_

 _America_

 _Canada_

 _Iceland_

 _Latvia_

 _Japan_


	24. Poem 24

**The answer to the last poem was China!**

 **Thanks to cherryfeather101** **for choosing this one.**

 **Big thanks to reviewers cherryfeather101, Taeras, CiaoFromItaly, FANgirlingnarwhal21, Tiffany Wave, Aph Native America, AwesomeMapleLeaves, Amethystfairy1, NekoRyuuKo, Shiningpink, Ice Music, Fire's of the heart, Electra-Pandora, Kadek-is-the-Best, Simana, Lumiax, Alana Fox, MewWinx96, Fryingpangirl, nightowlof2, Hello. Nothing to see here, tokyoghoul234, justlikeCanada, Speadee, Pyrrhic victor, Butter Lord, Anilover,** **and guest reviewers Sidda, phoenixlegend, HetaRosFangirl, and** **Hodby!**

 **P.S.: I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LATE THIS IS. I HAVE NO EXCUSE. I'M SO SO SO SORRY.**

* * *

Poem #24

My first is in smart but isn't in hurt,

My second is in leader but isn't in expert,

My third is in wit but isn't in joke,

My fourth is in luck but isn't in stroke,

My fifth is in sparkle but isn't in shine,

My last is in looks but isn't in fine.

My whole is a nation hinks he should be a Nordic,

Despite how they think it's a rhetoric.

* * *

 _Nations I've Done_

 _Italy_

 _England_

 _Prussia_

 _Romano_

 _Hong Kong_

 _Sweden_

 _Germany_

 _Russia_

 _Norway_

 _Poland_

 _Spain_

 _South Korea_

 _Finland_

 _Lithuania_

 _Belarus_

 _Hungary_

 _Denmark_

 _America_

 _Canada_

 _Iceland_

 _Latvia_

 _Japan_

 _China_


End file.
